The Demon Heir
by Silvergo96
Summary: this is my own work not a fan fiction and one i hop people will come to enjoy so yeah its about a demon kings heir im not good at this whole summary thing yet so please bare with me please and thank you.


"My armies must , _Gaaah,_ regroup. If they don't they will be destroyed." With a moan the figure collapsed onto a wooden chair. A wooden cup filled with water was passed to him and he drank deeply. He grimaced from the effort of swallowing and put the cup down on the table next to him. "My son, he must be protected above all else. He is the future of this kingdom." He reached out and grabbed a pale arm which was a deep contrast to his own darkly tanned skin. "Promise me you will protect him and help him as much as you can. He will need your help if he is to become a true _IKS_."

The figure with the pale arm nodded and poured him another drink of water, "My liege your army is to scattered to regroup," the figure said this with a voice like a snakes hiss, cold and to the point, "the men have already rounded them up and slain almost every platoon of your forces."

"Blasted Humans why can't they just stay away and let us live in peace?" those dark words were accompanied by a large green cat entering the room followed closely by its brother the oldest of the original ogres. The shade cried at his words and covered her face with her pale hands. "Easy Sasha you know I only speak like this when I've come with bad news. I am sorry my liege to tell you this but we have lost the army we now only have a few ragtag groups of Demonkind."

The old king was saddened by this news and shook his head heavily, "Call them back to the keep we must take a measure I had hoped to avoid."

"What measure is that my king? We don't know it."

"I have studied old magic as you well know and it is time to use a spell I found ages ago. The spell will protect our people but at a great cost and unfortunately will cost me my life." Before the three around him could object he raised his hand to silence them wincing at the physical effort of doing so, "Sasha take Karrel with you gather my son and bring him to me I must do three spells tonight and I have to save my energy." With his words the green cat and the shade exited the room, the shade with great effort. "Orion bring me two bowls of water some lavender and a piece of clay from the mound outside." Orion was gone and back in quick time with the requested items.

The old king put a few lavender leaves into both bowls but he put the clay only into one. "Your majesty…."

"Orion its time you call me by my actual name I will be king no longer after these spells."

"Yes my ki… John, the spells what will they do?"

"They will save my subjects and I hope my son as well. Orion pass me your Knife I need it for the spell." Orion passed the king his knife and watched as he took it and then tried to stop him as the king cut open his wrist and started to chant an ancient spell.

Spilling his blood into both bowls he clenched the wound to increase the blood flow into them as he mouthed the syllables to activate the spells. In the bowl with the clay a figure started to form with the lavender leaves wrapping around it and in the bowl of just lavender leaves the bits started to form swirls and small tornados while the water remained perfectly still while the blood swirled around both forming the spells. Suddenly the water in both evaporated and left the things that had formed behind. In one a red figure with wings made of lavender was in a kneeling position and in the other was a Golem wrapped in Lavender with red eyes also in a kneeling position. After they had dried the bowls shattered then turned to dust.

The door opened and the cat and shade walked back in the shade carrying a baby with extreme care making sure her skin didn't touch his. She placed the baby in a small wooden cradle with a red blanket that had the emblem of his father on it. A simple cross shape with circle around it and then a star around that.

"Good just in time to seal the spells." The king took a bit of dust from both bowls and put it on his son marking him in the crest of his father. "There now these two Golems will protect him. Now for the spell for my people." The king took his wounded wrist and spilled blood onto the table squeezing out as much as he could while still remaining conscious enough to cast the spell.

As he began to chant a golden glow formed around the king and the blood started to form shifting symbols on the table each depicting and sending out an aura of different elemental and spiritual powers. As the blood selected different symbols a smaller symbol would split off shifting shape and creating new symbols. After several moments of chanting the symbols stilled and turned gold, seeming to collect power into them.

The king seeming to have deflated after casting the spells that he hoped would ensure the survival of his people and his son. "Sasha I know you love my son as if he was your own so I will be entrusting him into your care until you find him a suitable place to grow and become a good man," the king smiled gently and warmly at the shade who seemed close to tears at what was soon to come," Orion I will need you to guard our people until my son has proven himself able to lead and protect them so I need you to head to the keep quickly my friend."

The Cait Sith nodded and departed to go to his family who were already in the keep and to prepare for the spell to set. "Orion my old friend I am sorry to separate you from your family but I will need your help in a moment to finish the spell. Unfortunately, I am too weak to finish it and I am sorry to say that your family will be in the keep but you will be unable to enter after I have finished the spell it will take my sons blood to break this spell and he won't be strong enough to survive the release for almost 18 years."

"I will help Sasha look after him my Ki... sorry John, until he is old enough and able to lead our people." The ogre had a sad smile on his face but a determined look in his eyes that showed he would die before failing in his task. John smiled at his friend and nodded his thanks. "Thank you my friend now then Sasha take my son to the woods and take the golems with you but first rap them in the blanket from the cradle to finish setting the spell." The Shade did as asked and departed with the child, leaving John the once great king of demons to watch his son leave him for the final time.

"Ok Orion I need you to put my hand on the central symbol," after doing so John had him maneuver his body into the position necessary for what came next," thank you Orion now leave me so I may finish this with you safely away."

Orion left grudgingly still wanting to talk his lord out of this last ditch effort but knowing it was no use. He ran into the woods and caught up with Sasha making sure she was all right and ready to press on.

John the King of Demons waited as long as he could before raising Orion's knife and bringing it down into the center of his hand over the symbol washing the spell in his blood, and releasing the spell into the night. A golden wave rushed from the point the knife entered his hand and ballooned out creating a shockwave that blasted the small hut apart and many of the trees for quite a distance. The spell quickly flew to the keep and encased it in elemental power covering the keep in a large hill and setting a barrier over it to make it seem uninteresting to any searching for the Demonkind. A small portion of the golden magic flew to the golems wrapped in the blanket in Sasha's bag enlarging them to the size of infants.

After this night the humans could no longer find the demons they had hunted, and so proclaimed them returned to hell far away from any of the mortals.


End file.
